


Blue

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley comes to a startling yet strangley inevitable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

AN: I know it's extremely short.

“Would you like me to lie to you now”

He looked upon the face of his first love.

She was so perfect but he couldn’t help feel that something was missing. Something was off.

He suddenly put his finger on it. The pale whiteness of her skin, the brown of her eyes and hair. It was all supposed to be another color. Should be blue.

Once he thought that he came to a disturbing conclusion, what if he didn’t love Fred, what if he loved Illryia.

Welseys last coherent thought was “I don’t love her, I love it”.


End file.
